


Born with Sunshine in My Heart

by kenmakzume



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakzume/pseuds/kenmakzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody and Kurapika talk about the sunlight that has been formed inside all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born with Sunshine in My Heart

It was another of those nights with Neon Nostrade it seemed for Kurapika and Melody, standing outside her door with only subtle sounds of the television inside mumbling away. It had been a couple of weeks since her mysterious man had stood up the poor darling and it was another night of tiring waiting.

Neon had found herself moving around hotels to her disposal as she waited in silence. She had found herself falling in and out of the pit of her mind and seemed to slowly drawing herself from York Shin but in some ways, she couldn’t. In those few weeks, they had made themselves progressively farther away from the center but were still in York Shin. Every few days, Neon would pick up her bags, not allowing anyone to help her, and give a look to Kurapika that she was ready to move again.

Tonight was one of her more quiet nights in York Shin, a means of her allowing her mind to get detached from the city. Melody had just come out of Neon’s room giving her dinner for the night. Most likely another night of only a few things picked at.

“The light has gone away from her eyes more, it seems like darkness is about to cloud her whole thoughts.” Melody said in her naturally quiet voice to Kurapika as she closed the door behind her.

Kurapika sighed at her comment looking down the hallway. “I remember, when I was younger, my mother had told me a story of our arrival to this world.” He whispered, taking a deep breath. “A piece of sunshine, laden the souls that were set into a body so that we may learn to live. Our whole being is made up of sunlight.” He chuckled. “How peculiar her idea was, but” Kurapika’s hand lifted to where his heart sat. “My thoughts still believe in that statement she gave me.”

Melody watched her friend with a small smile as she listened to the pleasant sound of his heartbeat. “It is not peculiar, Kurapika.” She told him with her bewitching smile as he turned back to her. “The thought of a piece of sunshine set into us at creation is a beautiful way to believe.”

“But then I think of the Genei Ryodan… and my mind shows me how maybe not everyone was formed with sunshine but with the darkness of night. The horrid showers of the devil.” He explained to her, fists clenched as he thought of these things.

A few minutes passed by of silence until Melody found herself finally breaking away the silence with her words. “Darkness is but the absence of light.” She stated, closing her eyes. “If my eyes are closed, there is no light but if I open my eyes there is light. They are but one in each other. There is no such thing as light without darkness and darkness without light. It is the same with a human soul. A man cannot be good without his evils because then he would only be a man.” She explained, turning to see Kurapika with wide eyes as he looked in front of himself.

He had not expected her response to be of such a wise woman’s. He knew of Melody’s knowledge but this statement hit him transversely. The thought of them being… good had struck a chord. They were all but human with too much darkness in them.

“The light has been shied away by the gleams of darkness.” She muttered to him. “But isn’t that the same for us all. Kurapika, we have all found ourselves in darkness. It’s a place of stumbling and lost sight so what can _you_ do to pull yourself out?” She asked him, the two looking each other right into the eyes of the other.

Neon Nostrade, her face a bit paler had walked to the closed door and opened it to see the two quickly turn to her. “Melody” she called out with a small smile to the woman she had found to take on as a friend. “I know it’s early and you’d probably rather go get some sleep but would you two take me out. To a diner or something. The food here is so bland.” She asked, looking to the carpeted floor.

“Yes, of course.” Melody smiled, as she closed the door for Neon and the two led her out of the building.

“What were you two talking about?” Neon yawned; rubbing at her blue eyes as the world around her progressively became brighter around her. Kurapika looked out at the world to see the sun begin to peak above the buildings and country land.

“Sunshine.” He whispered with a small smile looking out at the morning, which held the idea of the means of humanity.


End file.
